Let It Snow
by KuroGoddess
Summary: A snow storm has rolled in, making the poor devil hunters to stay inside, with nothing to do. All they can do is watch tv, play games, sleep and eat. But what's this? Nero? You have a better idea? It involves Dante? Well, do tell! DantexNero


Let It Snow.

Paring: DantexNero.

Summary: A snow storm has rolled in, making the poor devil hunters to stay inside, with nothing to do. All they can do is watch tv, play games, sleep and eat. But what's this? Nero? You have a better idea? It involves Dante? Well, do tell!

Warnings: Yaoi, smut, devious Uke!Nero, unsuspecting Dante, and devious Trish and Lady.

Hey guys! I got another DxN fanfiction for you! The reason was, I'm actually snowed in with my bestfriend and my parents. We didn't know what to do, and my sister is sick, so I decided to write a fanfiction on this. Why? Because fuck the hell yes, I can. It's freezing cold over here...

* * *

><p>Nero watched the older hunter sitting on the couch, for once not at his desk and watching tv. Lady and Trish were bundled up with blankets and pillows in the floor, and Nero was sitting on Dante's desk, with a large feather comforter and a pillow. All the hunters were huddled in blankets, except Dante, who was being and ass and wouldn't accept a blanket or pillow. No calls were coming in, no demons were out, all the weapons were polished and put away, and Nero had nothing to do.<p>

Odly enough, the young 19 year old was tired from all the baking he had done. He had made cookies, muffins, and strawberry white chocolate cookies out of boredom, and now he had nothing left to do. The warm treats were resting on the coffee table that Nero had bought and were half gone. Nero was a good cook, and would make a good house wife, so Lady had said.

The young adult had glared, but didn't disagree with the notion, not really caring much for what Lady had said to him, while the other two hunters in the room laughed. Nero yawned. It was getting late, and the two female hunters had brought down two spare mattresses, seeing as Nero had taken the spare room, and got ready to sleep. It was about 12:30, and the snow outside picked up, snowing even harder, and Nero was silently hoping that this weather would clear sometime in the future.

"Hey kid, are you tired yet?" Dante asked, glancing over at the 'kid' that was seated at his desk, all bundled up and looking like a shivering kitten. Nero raised an eyebrow at the older male. "No, Why?" He asked, wondering why the man had asked a question like that, so outta the blue. The older man shrugged.

"Just wodering" He answered before looking back to the tv that flickered and then with a almost silent 'zzz' sound, shut off. The son of Sparda moaned out an _'Aw, damnit!'_ and lolled his head back onto the back of the couch, blowing out a sigh of defeat, his pale bangs fluttering ever so slightly with the sudden gust of air.

Nero quirked a small smile._ 'That's funny. Now the poor old man has nothing to entertain him...'_ He thought, the same thought trailing off and leading him to think of things HE could do to entertain the handsome man. _'Well...I know I like him, and I know he's unaware of that I like him...He does have one sexy ass voice, and muscles and the way he fights is mouthwatering...How does he not notice **ME** noticing **HIM**?'_ Nero asked himself.

After a few internal convorsations, Nero noticed that Dante had stood up and was making his way to his room. The azure eyed minor just watched, not really sure what to do, other than say goodnight and go to bed himself. Mulling over his thoughts, he went upstairs also, and drug the blankets with him, before flopping down onto his bed, kicking his boots off, and falling asleep.

Nero woke up early and went down stairs, smiling to himself when the whole shop was quiet, Lady and Trish still sleeping, and slipped into the kitchen to make some breakfast, knowing the other beings in the office would like some actual food. Bitting his lip, Nero set to work, sucking on his lip that he bit through, and swallowing the blood that flowed from his lip.

When Lady and Trish woke up, they awoke to the smell of food actually being prepared. The stove was still working because (For some strange reason) Dante had a spare gas tank and heater, and other things one would need it the power went out, so Nero was able to find some pancake batter and was mixing pancakes up and pouring them one by one into the heated pan. When they were done, Nero scooped them out and placed them on a plate and put them under a cloth, to keep them hot.

Lady whistled her appreciation. "Wow Nero, didn't know you could cook. Are they edible?" She asked, smiling like Dante would, and Nero smirked. "No Lady, if you eat them your boobs with grow and take on minds of their own, and run away from you, and become mass murders" He said, with the most smartass smile in his face. Lady smacked Nero's arm.

"Smartass" She said, smiling. Trish walked in and sniffed the air, making an appreciative sound. "I didn't know you could cook, hon" Trish said, coming up to peer over Nero's shoulder and watch him prod at a sstill semi-goey pancake and waited for it to bubble so he could flip it. Nero rolled his eyes.

"Lady said the same thing" He answered and smiled as the two female hunters took seats on the kitchen counters to watch the young male cook their wonderful breakfast, that was like the most holy food in the whole office, seeing as all they ate ALL THE TIME was pizza. When Nero had made a large amount of fluffy goodness, Dante came bounding down the steps. He went to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water, and went back upstairs.

The other occupants of the room stared at where the son of Sparda had gone, then at each other, then shook their heads and began to serve up the pancakes with butter and strawberry syrup. It wasn't to bad, honsetly. The pancakes were amazing, the office was staring to warm up, and the three remaining people had thought of a way to entertain themselves.

Nero knocked lightly on Dante's door and waited a moment. When he didn't get an aswer, or hear a sound, he opened the door. Dante was standing by the window in his room, watching the snow coming down, making the whole view look like they were inside a snowglobe. "It's beautiful" Nero said, coming to stand next to the older hunter. Dante turned to Nero and smiled slightly, and nodded.

"It is"

The room was silent except for the two devil hunters breathing. "Hey Dante...Trish and Lady managed to get out, and they went home, saying something about them having power" Nero said, shrugging and turning away from Dante to watch the snow.

"We don't have power..." Dante stated, and Nero wanted to laugh. "Yes Dante, we don't have any power." Nero answered. The older white haired male glanced over at Nero. 'Say it...' the younger said to himself, trying to put the first few peices of his plan into action. All Dante had to do was say the words, and go with it. Then Nero could take over from there.

"I'm bored" Dante said with a slight huff, turning to watch the snow also. 'BINGO!' Nero cheered in his head. A devilish smirk formed on his lips, as he turned on the charm. The older hunter seemed to pick up on the sudden change and he glanced at Nero, watching the smaller man from the corner of his eyes. Said male was only grinning, not saying anything as he walked behind Dante to wrap his arms around him, his chin resting against Dante's broad shoulder.

"Well I could entertain you, If that's what you want" Nero baited the older male. A smirk formed on Dante's lips as he turned and in Nero's arms. "Why the hell not" He said and leaned down to quickly kiss Nero. The younger smiled into the kiss and returned with just as much vigor as the older male. Tongues came out to tango with their mates and slide against each other in a slick mess.

Nero was the first to moan, when Dante nipped his bottom lip, the same place he had bit himself and peirced the soft flesh. Nero's devil bringer reached up to fist Dante's sleeping shirt and tugged lightly, making the older man smirk into the kiss. "I thougt you said you would entertain me" Dante said, making Nero glare,  
>but pull away from the sloppy heated kiss and grabbing Dante's shirt and roughly shoving him into the bed.<p>

Nero stripped his vest off, leaving him in only his sleeping boxers. With a sultry smirk, he walked over to the bed with Dante on it and straddled his hips. "You want me to entertain you? I think I can do that" Nero purred and nipped Dante's earlobe, before his pale hands dipped down to tug at the hem of Dante's night pants and pulled them down, his hand grabbing onto Dante's half hard erection.

The older male grunted out, and dropped his head back into the pillows. "Hey Dante...Have you ever had someone ride reverse cowgirl?" Nero asked the half dazed man. Said man blinked, and shook his head, curiosity tinting his icy blue hues. Nero smirked like the Chesire cat and leaned down to kiss Dante. Again, their tongues danced together and Nero took this chance to use the precum from Dante's member to gather in his human hand, his devil bringer fisting Dante's hair.

A few moments later, Nero sat up and his hand that was pumping Dante now had precum and saliva on it, and the soft human fingers were being pushing inside Nero and were thrusting and stretching. Dante swollowed the large lump in his throat at seeing Nero moaning above him, and those soft fingers slidding in and out of himself, sstretching, prepaaring for Dante's length.

The older males member twitched at the thought of being buried inside Nero. "Nnn...Dante, ah nn..." he moaned, as the fingers were twisted and brushed against the bundle of nerves inside the smaller younger male. The son of Sparda's patientce was wearing thin with Nero above him, moaning, whimpering and practiclly BEGGING Dante to fuck him into the bed.

With a small whimper, Nero pulled his fingers out and spit into his devil bringer palm, and used that hand to slather Dante's shaft. "Kid, hurry up, I don't think I can hold out much longer" Dante said, his icy blue eyes clouded with lust. Nero locked with his own azure irises and a shiver ran though him. Using his strong legs to lift himself up, and turn around, Nero slid down Dante's shaft, his back facing Dante as he sat on him.

A groan of pain and pleasure came from both males. Nero winced, but forced himself all the way down, and Dante's hands seemed to have firmly planted themselves on Nero's slim waist and holding him in place. The others hips ground up into Nero's weather the smaller male was ready or not. Taking that as a 'Hurry the hell up!' move, Nero lifted up an dslammed back down, moaning when he managed to make Dante's length brush his prostate.

Dante growled out gripped Nero's wait tighter, lifting the smaller male up and slamming him down again, his own hips snapping up. The pace was fast, and hot, both men already close to their end to begin with. With a deep animalistic growl that vibrated against Nero, Dante shoved the other roughly into the bed, the younger male moaning as his bundle of nerves was hit dead on, and Dante pounded into him without mercy.

"Hnn Dante!" Nero cried out, his breath going almost into hyperventalation, as he stroked himself with his devil bringer. He lifted his hips up so Dante could fill in so much easier, and moaned out Dante's name as he came onto the sheets. "Nn ah, Dante!" He cried, his body convolsing, Dante groaning into the others neck as his entrance fluttered.

"Mn Nero!" Dante moaned, Nero's entrance milking him of his orgasm. They both collapsed onto the sheets, not caring that the sheets were dirty, and the two lovers shifted so that they were facing the right direction, and their heads were on the pillow's and not at the foot of the bed. Nero cuddled into Dante's chest and soon the two were sleeping away the rest of the night.

Waking up, Nero blinked and looked around, appreciating the warmth he was getting from his partner, and glaced at the window to see that the snow had gotten thicker, maybe half a foot. It was almost three feet deep now, and that sucks for everyone. Except Dante and Nero, beccause they had a way to stay entertained for the whole snow storm.

Dante lifted his head and laid it on Nero's shoulder, which was proped up from him looking out the window from the bed. "We got a way to entertain ourselves for a while, don't we Nero?" Dante said, smirking at his lover. The younger returened the smile.

"Hell yeah. Let it snow!" He said, smiling as he rolled on top of his newly pronounced lover.

* * *

><p>DONE.<p>

YES. _ANOTHER_ DantexNero fanfiction. For some reason, no matter what I do, I can't get off this paring. I was trying to go off and do other one-shots, but DMC took over my brain, and made me write more for this cute paring. I really do love them. 'nough said. Reviews are appreciated!


End file.
